Fang, Pie, and Charlie the Unicorn
by YouGiveMeWings
Summary: Max and Gabby were having a normal day. Until the pie. Until Fang. Until...them. This is what happens with too much sugar is put into my brain. It's...Random. Funny. And a whole lot of stupid. Rated T for language.


**I don't own MAXIMUM RIDE. Sadly...**

**So, this is what happens when you drink too much coffee and eat to many tacos in the same hour. I wrote this a long time ago and am only now going to upload it.**

_**If anyone wants to be in this story, can you PM me or something? I need at least five new characters.**_

**So this should be funny...**

* * *

Gabby: I'm bored.

Max: Me too.

Gabby: *Goes through drawer*

Max: …Gabs…?

Gabby: *pulls out paper and pencil* Yes?

Max: This is not writing time.

Gabby: …I was going to draw.

Max: Oh. So are you being artistic today?

Gabby: No.

Max: So…what are you drawing?

Gabby: A piece of pie.

Max: What flavor?

Gabby: A flavor.

Max: Just tell me.

Gabby: Pumpkin.

Max: You're hungry again, aren't you?

Gabby: *glares* NO! Why would you think so? *breaks pencil* Leave me alone!

Max: Here's a pie, fatty. *hands over pie*

Gabby: I am a member of the Fat Club**. (**=is a twig that eats a lot)

Max: Take it.

Gabby: *grabs* Fork.

Max: I don't have one.

Fang: *pops up* Holy shit is that a pie?

Gabby: Yes.

Fang: *grabs pie* Yay!

Gabby: *roars* MY PIE! *tackles Fang*

Max: *backs away slowly* Fatties…

Gabby: *gets pie back* Yay! *nomnom*

Max: Fatty.

Gabby: Why thank you!

Max: *facepalm*

Fang: *is in emo corner* Pie…*moans*

Max: Fatty.

Fang: I want pie.

Max: No.

Fang: WHY? *grabs chainsaw out of nowhere* Argh!

Max: *kisses Fang* Stop.

Gabby: Ew. Romance. *is reading _Eclipse_*

Max: Says the girl who reads vampire romance novels.

Gabby: I do not! *has all _Vampire Academy, Twilight,_ and _House of Night_ novels*

Max: *rolls eyes*

Gabby: *laughs* Stupid Edward. Of course Bella will marry you. She has your _freaking mutant spawn_ later. And turns into a vampire _thanks to you_.

Max: And that's totally normal!

Gabby: Yes, yes it is. Thanks for stating the obvious normality of me. *eye twitches* SPARKLES!

Max: *looks at Gabby* Do you _always _have to wear black?

Gabby: Not neccasarily. I wear dark blue, green, and white sometimes.

Max: That's your uniform. For school.

Gabby; . . .pfft, so?

Kat (random1ness): *poofs in by smoke* Gabby, I saw something creepy…

Fang: Where the hell did she freaking come from?

Kat: Fang? *tackles into hug*

Max: *facepalm* OMPJFTLBEP…

Gabby: Kat, Max just said our word!

Kat: YAY! *hugs Max*

Gabby: I hate hugs.

Fang: *crosses arms* That makes two of us.

Gabby: *has Maximum Ride books also* But here, in Max, page 86, you are on the floor holding each other, kissing.

Fang: *takes book* That means nothing.

Gabby: Mm-hm.

Kat: *gets off Max* So, Fang, why did you leave?

Fang: I didn't leave…*confused*

Gabby: *mumbles* …dumbass…

Kat: Gabby's other story. And FANG.

Fang: *eyes widen* Oh. Well, I came back.

Gabby: *fake sniffs*

Kat: How does it feel to have every girl stalking you?

Fang: Good…wait, what?

Gabby: *opens door*

*fangirls run in*: FAAAAAAAANNNNGG!

Fang: Holy shit! *runs out*

Gabby: FANG! Come back! *you can blame it all on Kat*

Kat: LOL.

Max: …Fang?

Gabby: Get over it my friend. Move on.

Max: But I don't want to…

Fang: *being tackled by girls in hallway* Help!

Max: *leaves to save Fang*

Gabby: I think we got too much for what we bargained for.

Kat: What was your first clue?

Gabby: *facepalm* Never mind…

Kat: Where's Angel?

Gabby: Trying to get me some money.

Kat: From where?

Gabby: The mint.

Kat: …Is that illegal?

Gabby: Who the hell knows anymore?

Kat: …

Gabby: I like pie.

Kat: …nice to know.

Fang: PIE? *has escaped*

Max: Pie.

Gabby: Pi.

Kat: No, pie.

Gabby: PIE IS AWESOME.

Fang and Max: Yeah…

Kat: What? Oh, yeah.

Lizzy: *poofs in* Wee…

Gabby: WTF?

Lizzy: *shrugs shoulders* IDK.

Kat: Welcome to idiots anonymous! *eye twitches*

Gabby: *sitting quietly* *yells* Sparkles!

Lizzy: Where?

Gabby: I don't know.

Max: What the heck is wrong with ya'll?

Gabby: Many things.

Max; . . .

Kat: I'm weird.

Gabby: Yes, yes I am.

Max: Ya'll are idiots.

Gabby: Thank you.

Max: *facepalm*

Hannah Montana: *poofs in eating chocolate*

Gabby: WTF?

Hannah: I was looking for the bathroom.

Gabby: Then leave!

Hannah: *poofs away*

Gabby: The idiots we have in this world.

Max: …

Kat: …pie…

Max: *finally loses it* What is with everyone and pie?

Gabby: It's scrumptious.

Kat: As is Fang…I mean, cake!

Fang: *screams* I'm a ninja!

Gabby: Ninjas are awesome!

Kat: As is Fang…I mean, pie!

Fang: *sings* I'm a ninja, ni- ninja!

Max: Fang, you are not a ninja.

Fang: If I wasn't, I couldn't do this. *disappears randomly* *poofs back* See?

Max: In this story, we can do anything.

Gabby: We can't make a singing rainbow chocolate unicorn appear!

*Gabby's dream rainbow…unicorn thingy appears*

Unicorn: Neigh.

Gabby: That talks like Charlie the Unicorn!

Unicorn: Ugh…what the hell…where am I?

Gabby: Charlie! *bites hoof*

Unicorn: What the…!

Kat: Where are the bananas?

*bananas appear*

Lizzy: Put it in your ear! *poofs away*

Fang: Rainbow emo lamps!

Max: WTF?

Fang: *runs in circles* Star Wars! *grabs lamp* *swings it around* *makes light saber noises* Pssh!

Max: ... What the hell…?

Kat: *is putting bananas in unicorn's ears* *singing* Put a banana in your ear…

Max: This is madness!

Fang: NO! It's craziness! Jeez, get it right.

Gabby: *has rainbow chocolate on face* Jeez, get it right, Max.

Max: …um…okay.

Angel: *randomly appears* I like rainbows, and ponies, and moo-vies, and-

Gazzy: *appears* Shut up! *leaves*

Angel: …and gum and candy…*poofs away*

Fang: Emmet!

Max: I'm leaving. *poofs away*

Fang: *is singing _Nobody's Perfect_*

Gabby: *joins in*

Kat: Ya'll are mental. *joins in*

Gabby: Thank you.

Fang: *switches to _You Belong With Me_*

Gabby: I hate that song but love singing it anyways! *starts singing*

Kat: *is still singing _Nobody's Perfect_* *stops* Hey!

Gabby: I like pie.

Fang: *stops* Charlie! *starts eating unicorn's horn*

Unicorn: Hey!

Fang: Emo ninja, I am!

Gabby: What?

Fang: *hums _Indiana Jones_ music*

Gabby: Pie!

Kat: It's not nutritious, but sure is delicious! Please welcome this box of lucky charms!

Fang: *eats the box*

Gabby: WTF?

Fang: *stops eating* Your mom.

Gabby & Kat: I scream, you scream we all scream for-

Fang: Pork chops! *eats pork chop*

Gabby: YAY!

Kat: o_O' Ya'll are getting too weird, even for me. *poofs out*

Max: *comes back* Fang I've finally realized what you mean to me! Let's go get married in Vegas!

Fang: …okay!

*They leave with Charlie*

Gabby: Why am I always the lonely one?

…_Charlie?_


End file.
